bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Fast
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Powracamy do świata gier na podstawie licencji filmowych. Filmówki to istny rak, który nie dość, że gwałci zarówno markę na niewyobrażalnym dotąd poziomie, jak i swoją jakością rozgrywki, także graczy. Są ekranizacje złe, gorsze, ale dzisiaj mamy wręcz podręcznikowy przykład, absolutnego kurwidołka tego rodzaju produktów. Gra gorsza od Iron Mana, Battleship, ostatniego Harrego Pottera czy nawet, Tunnel rats. Oto przed wami gówno nieludzkich rozmiarów, w dodatku tegoroczne. Jakim ciosem w jaja oberwiemy tym razem? Zaraz się dowiecie. Tak więc, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Fast and Furious: Showdown, została stworzona 21 maja 2013 roku na komputery osobiste, oraz konsole Xbox 360 i Playstation 3, przez Fierbrand games, studio odpowiedzialne za port trackmanii na konsole nintendo, zarówno DS-a, jak i wii. Gra w Polsce na konsole wydana została 4 dni później, a wersję pecetową nabyć można jedynie poprzez dystrybucję cyfrową na Steamie. I wbrew pozorom, twór tej nie ssał tak, jak chłam, którego przedstawię wam dzisiaj. Jakim więc cudem stworzyli tak koszmarny tytuł? Odpowiedź jest banalnie prosta. Activision. Tak, ten wydawca, który nawet z ludźmi będącymi najlepszymi w fachu, potrafią zamienić swoimi rękami każdą licencję, w najprawdziwsze gówno. Doskonałym przykładem jest Golds And Generals, czyli chyba najgorsza filmówka ostatnich generacji konsol. Chyba w związku z dziesięcioleciem tej abominacji, Activision postanowiło uczcić te dzieło sztuki, wydając na świat, twór growopodobny na licencji będący najbardziej zbliżony jakościowo do ich poprzedniego arcydzieła, lecz tym razem w świecie samochodówek. Jak im się udało? Zaraz się dowiemy, ale najpierw, czas na oceny z portali internetowych. ign. 2 i pół na 10! gry interia.pl. 1 na 10! gamezilla.pl. półtora na 10! polygamia. 1 na 5! game online.pl. 2- na 10! p.pl. półtora na 10! herogamer italy. 3 na 10! forplayers.de. 9 na 100! metascore wersji na Ps3 21 na 100! metascore wersji na XBOXa. 22 na 100! Po przeczekaniu log firm babrających się w tym produkcie, pokazuje nam się, czarne tło, z napisami z czcionki z okładki, oraz z ryjącym czaszki dubstepem. Zero tła, animacji, tytułu, czy czegokolwiek zapowiadającego, że to nie jest aż tak zła gra. Jak to nie jest najwspanialsze rozpoczęcie jakiejkolwiek gry w historii, to ja nie wiem co jest. Ale na poważnie, Activision! Nic nie nauczyliście się przez te 10 lat? A może to taki hołd do Golds And Generals. Po prostu nie mieści mi się to w głowie jak można odpierdolić taką fuszerkę. Naprawdę, nie mieliście czasu na sporządzenie czegokolwiek? Ale nieważne. Mimo paskudnej oprawy tego meni, twórcy zaoferowali nam naprawdę kawał porządnych opcji, od rozdziałek, zmiany efektów poprawiając moc obliczeniową naszego sprzętu, aż po konfigurację klawiszy czy głośności. I to chyba jedyna dobra rzecz, jaką mogę powiedzieć o tej growej skazie, bo im głębiej w tym szambie, tym większym gównem dostaniemy. Fabuła jak na egranizację oparta jest oczywiście, na wydarzeniach rozgrywanych zarówno w szóstej części cyklu, jak i tych z poprzednich tego popcorniaka, a dokładniej na najbardziej efektownych scenach. Odwiedzamy Rio, mroźne Niemcy, Moskwę, Tokio, czy Los Angeles, i ogólnie szykuje się gratka dla sowitego fana Szybkich i Wściekłych, prawda? Otóż, gówno prawda. Mimo iż niektóre sytuacje rzeczywiście występowały w produkcjach kinowych, to większość jest ewidentnie wyssana z dupy. Pamiętacie jak bohaterowie napierdalali w dżipy policyjne w Syberii? Albo trzy razy jechali przez Tokio i dwukrotnie siejąc zniszczenie przy pomocy przymocowanego na pojeździe karabinu maszynowego? A no właśnie, co do bohaterów. Cała historia jest oparta na, opowiadaniach związanych z serią paru bohaterów. Zanim dobrze zaczęliśmy rozpoznawać odpowiedniki świńskich ryjów na ekranie, odpowiadającym Konerowi i, jakiemuś losowemu jegomościowi, gdyż chyba sam Vin Disiel nie chciał, by jego podobizna trafiła do tego ścierwa, nagle przerzucani jesteśmy w kompletnie inne miejsce, a zamiast znanych nam postaci otrzymujemy azjatę, kolejnych afro amerykanów i jakieś kobiety za kółkiem. To tak jakby podczas odbijania paletką piłeczki, ktoś z uporem maniaka zamieniałby tą pingpongową na tenisową, aż ostatecznie podmienił na kulę bilardową, która rozwalając drewnianą rakietkę upadłaby nam na stopę. Oto subtelność narracji, i całego przerzucania nas w łajnie fabuło podobnym w tej grze w pigułce. Owacje na stojąco! Jak na grę na podstawie kinowej serii o intensywnych pościgach samochodowych przystało, gra oczywiście składa się głównie ze starć mechanicznych maszyn rozgrywających się na drogach. A więc model jazdy powinien być dopracowany i sprawiać frajdę graczowi. Niestety, tak tu nie jest. Bez względu czy kierujemy zwykłym autem wyścigowym, terenowym czy jeepem, pojazdami wozi się jak kartonowymi pudłami, zasypanymi po brzegi gruzem, na lodzie. Skręcanie jest kuriozalne, a jakakolwiek kolizja z przedmiotami albo kończy się dla nas niczym, bo dane uderzenie nie zostanie wykryte, lub też odbijemy się od danej powierzchni jak balonik napełniony helem. Niesamowite są również sytuacje z naszymi przeciwnikami, którzy zarówno mają ogromne magnesy, które sprawiają, że przy jakimkolwiek kontakcie wręcz do nich przylegamy, to jeszcze nie wiedzieć czemu, czasem będąc na prowadzeniu bądź też tyłem, niespodziewanie zderzają się o inne elementy ruchu. Fizyka również jest spektakularna, jeśli chodzi o spierdolenie. Nasze pojazdy to istne czołgi, które nawet po dotknięciu jakiegokolwiek żelastwa sprawia, że miło wzbija się w powietrze. I nie tylko we flip karze, który działa takie cuda przy nawet mizernych prędkościach, a z dodatkowym podmuchem powietrza potrafi wyjebać każdy pojazd w nadprzestrzeń. Zresztą, na przejażdżkę w powietrzu możemy zabrać wręcz każdą maszynę. Jednak i tak szczytem beznadziei jest, misja z sejfem, zresztą tylko na to spójrzcie. Między kolejnymi wyścigami, twórcy postanowili obdarować nas niesamowicie nieskazitelnymi sekwencjami strzelanymi. Bo jak zawodzić, to po całej linii! Podczas tych momentów, gdzie śrut i adrenalina wręcz wylewa się z ekranu, stajemy za sterami karabinu maszynowego, granatnika, harpuna, czy, tego czegoś co w postaci niebieskiego lasera, który unosi przeciwników przy pomocy fal? Tak czy inaczej, naszym zadaniem jest eliminowanie śrutem napotkane wehikuły, strzelając w maski, felgi, czy szyby danego pojazdu. Za efektowe pozbycie się dostajemy prócz, obowiązkowego efektownego zjazdu na wraka żywcem z bernałta, doświadczenie, które tak naprawdę daje nam możliwość przybliżenia, które prócz wygodniejszego celowania daje nam ślamazarny efekt spowolnienia czasu. Oczywistym jest, że wszelkie animacje karamboli są niepomijalne, a po chwili dopada nuda i powtarzalność, która prędko daje się we znaki. Oczywiście tutaj także nasi kochani deweloperzy, postanowili napierdolić trochę błędów. System trafień to ponownie czysta ruletka. Raz naładowanie całego magazynku w głowę kierowcy nie daje nam oczekiwanego rezultatu, a czasem losowo posłana tam kula powoduje katastrofalne obrażenia. Czasem strzelanie w koła z boku kończy się wierutną klęską, a czasem gdy poślemy nabój gdy stoi do nas przodem, auto staje się przeszłością. Dla jeszcze głodnych wrażeń, twórcy dali nam zapychające dech w piersiach, cłick time iwenty. Miażdżą one neurony swoim niesamowitym wykonaniem. Otóż w niektórych momentach gry, musimy wskoczyć na nadjeżdżającą ciężarówkę czy dżipa, w celu podłożenia bomby czy po prostu, by oswobodzić furę ze szponów złego kierowcy. W tym celu musimy wcisnąć pewien klawisz, wejść na naszą brykę, utrzymać balans gwałcąc niemiłosiernie klawisz akcji, wskoczyć na daną furgonetkę, znowu utrzymać równowagę nawalając spacją, przenieść się w dane miejsce, i nacisnąć enter w celu przejęcia sterów bądź też podłożenia bomby. I tak dosłownie za każdym razem gdy musimy to zrobić. Przez całą grę towarzyszy nam ta niezmienna, nudna jak flaki z olejem sekwencja. W dodatku czasem gdy wykonujemy, dajmy na to, podkładanie bomb na dany wóz, animacja którą wykonuje nasz protagonista nie zawsze jest adekwatna do wykonanego działania. Choć animacja to za duże słowo, po gdy nasz bohater ów ładunek wybuchowy nadstawia, wygląda on tak, jakby miał zatwardzenie przez trzy dni, nieruchomo stoi przez kilka sekund, i dopiero wtedy jesteśmy uraczeni widokiem tykającego zegara. Czy to są kurwa jakieś jaja? Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, w misjach przemierzać będziemy przez kilka rejonów świata. Od Moskwy, Rio, Los Angeles, Meksyku i Buenos Aires, aż po Hong Kong, Syberię i Niemcy. I wydawać by się mogło, że etapy będą różnorodne i specjalnie stworzone do danych terenów, prawda? Niestety, panowie z Firebrand Games postanowili jednak osrać graczy serwując ciągle tą samą papkę prosto do ich gardeł. Mamy więc kompletnie wyprane z jakichkolwiek emocji wyścigi, w których musimy zająć za wszelką cenę pierwszą pozycję, przy okazji nie dając się złapać policji. Oprócz tego mamy także sekwencje na działku, wspomniany niedorzeczny etap z sejfem oraz niesamowity wręcz poziom, gdzie zdejmujemy wybuchowe granaty rzucane przez naszych agresorów w dany samochód ciężarowy. A dlaczego wypowiadam się na temat tej ostatniej w takich superlatywach? Bo sam segment odrywania tych ustrojstw, i wierzcie mi lub nie, trwa ponad 3 minuty, a sami nieprzyjaciele rzucają bez przerwy wybuchające pakunki, w dokładnie w te same miejsca. Poza tym, samych misji mamy 30, ale deweloperzy tej sterty łajna postanowili, że dadzą jako ostatnią dokładnie identyczny poziom, co na początku gry, bo przecież nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie przeszedłby tej gry całej. Ja przeszedłem i po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć na własne oczy. Wszystko jest wręcz identyczne, od dialogów i skryptów aż po elementy otoczenia i samą trasę. Poza tym, dla osób, które jakimś cudem nie utopiły się w basenie z kwasem po przejściu kampanii, czeka tryb wyzwań. Aż trzech, w których albo musimy przejść przez bramkę z kamerą z jak najszybszą prędkością, albo utrzymać się na drodze anihilując kolejne pojazdy adwersarza pojawiające się znikąd, albo trochę podriftować, i jednocześnie napsuć sobie krwi chyba najgorszym sterowaniem podczas efektowych poślizgów w historii gier wyścigowych. Projektanci Fast and Furious: Showdown postanowili, że za punkty zebrane w poziomach poprzez wykonywanie różnorodnych wyczynów naszym czterokołowcem, demolowanie zaprzęgów naszych rywali, czy poprzez wykonywanie dodatkowych celów jak wyeliminowanie danej ilości fur znajdujących się na danym terenie, przejechanie pewnej odległości nie przekraczając pewnego czasu, czy utrzymać swoją prędkość na danych odcinkach drogi. Gdy zdobędziemy odpowiedni poziom po zaliczeniu zadań dodatkowych, otrzymujemy doświadczenie, które po zsumowaniu mogą dać nam nowy poziom doświadczenia, które odblokowują nam, dodatkowe części w naszym garażu. I wydawać się mogło, że autorzy tego tytułu wreszcie sięgnęli po rozum do głowy, i zaoferowali nam możliwość tuningowania naszej bryki niczym w undergroundzie. Jednak oczywiście dostajemy gówno, bo twórcy zapewnie postanowili przeznaczyć większość budżetu na prenumeratę świerszczyka. Co więc dostajemy w zamian mając te części? Jedynie możliwość zmiany na 16 dostępnych kolorów. Sztuczna inteligencja to także pokaz najzwyklejszej fuszerki. Owszem, nasi przeciwnicy jakimś cudem poruszają się płynniej od nas, ale poza tym nie grzeszą głupotą. Prócz tego, że gdy próbują w nas walnąć, jedyne co robią to przyklejają się do nas bokiem, mają wyjebane na to, że bez żadnych problemów ich wyprzedzamy. Policja także nie odstępuje analfabetyzmem. Bardzo często wpadają radiowozami w siebie, a gdy chcemy zadać im cios, wręcz jadą blisko nas by jak najszybciej oberwać. Także gdy obrywają w większym gronie, z gracją wpadają na siebie kręcąc się i wirując jak pojebani. Jednak i tak czarę goryczy przelewa, inteligencja naszego partnera w kampanii dla jednego gracza. Tak, ta gra ma tryb kooperacyjny, a najwięksi masochiści pijący wodę z kaloryferów, stąpający po tej ziemi, darowali sobie granie w ten syf, więc jakakolwiek próba gry z kimś online jest niemożliwa, więc pozostaje nam jedynie grać z komputerem, który jest najgłupszym kompanem w historii elektronicznej rozgrywki. Otóż w misjach strzelanych, gdy my przejmujemy sterowanie działkiem, a nasz podopieczny kierownicę, bardzo często w nieoczekiwanych momentach wbijamy się w barierki, inne wehikuły stojące beztrosko na autostradzie bądź jeżdżące na swoim pasie, czy zwalniamy bez jakichkolwiek przyczyn, mimo że wykonany przydzielone w danej chwili zadanie. Bardzo często też, w misjach wyścigowych zostają na ostatniej pozycji, a gdy chcemy zmienić się postaciami, przełączony pojazd kierowany przez sztuczną bezmózgość, od razu pikuje w pierwszą napotkaną ścianę. Ten kto zaprogramował tak kompletnie skretyniałą przenikliwość naszego kamrata, powinien do kresu swych dni, czyścić ścieki przy pomocy szczoteczki do zębów trzymanej między siekaczami. Grafika tego tytułu utknęła w luce czasowej między pierwszym a drugim Playstation. A warto przypomnieć, iż produkt wyszedł w maju tego roku. Silnik tej wiekopomnej produkcji to relikt sprzed epoki lodowcowej, i widać to na każdym kroku. Prerenderowane cut scenki są tak paskudne, że nie raz płakałem jak bóbr. Samochody wyglądają jak plastikowe samochodziki, efekty specjalne powodują krwawienie z oczu, tekstury najprawdopodobniej zostały wykonane przez kolesia z biegunką, animacje są tak koślawe że szkoda gadać. A modele aktorów są tak adekwatne do pierwowzoru, że zachowują płeć. Pamiętacie jak wcześniej wspomniałem, że nawet odtwórca roli Dominica Torrento nie wystąpił w tej spierdolinie. Widocznie nie był osamotniony, bo nikt z oryginalnych ról nawet nie podłożył tutaj swojego głosu. Widać, że od razu wiedzieli w co by się wpakowali. Zamiast tego mamy jakieś dukania amatorów, którzy chyba po raz pierwszy widzieli mikrofon na oczy. (napis: JEDNAK TO I TAK NIE JEST POZIOM RIDE TO HELL) Prócz tego nasze uszy mogą podziwiać niezwykle bezpłciowe efekty dźwiękowe przypominające rozbijanie talerzy, a muzyka w tle, a dokładniej osiem kawałków okraszonych dubstepem, murzyńskim rapem i popem, solidnie wam zgwałcą membranę. Wbrew pozorom, program nie jest aż tak zabugowany, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Owszem, mamy tutaj wszędobylską niefunkcjonującą detekcję kolizji, bezmózgiego towarzysza który wpada na przeszkody, a czasem kamera wchodzi w ziemię, gdy staniemy zbyt blisko krawędzi na mapie. Czasem zdarzyło mi się też, że kończąc wyścig na drugim miejscu, gdzie nie sposób było dogonić osobnika znajdującego się na pierwszej, gra zaliczyła mi go ot tak. Oprócz tego, czasem gra wywali raz czy dwa bez powodu, a po przestawieniu ustawień nie działają one na początku tak jak należy, ale prócz tego nie zaobserwowałem żadnych rażących anomalii. Suma sumarum, Fast and Furious: Showdown, to istna tragedia. Widać już od pierwszego rzutu oka, że jest to siermięga niesamowita, powstała tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, by wepchnąć chujowy produkt na bazie licencji filmów, które ostatnio Activision wykupił. Gra nie jest warta ani grosza, ale wydanie pieniędzy na to ścierwo jest jak włożenie swoich prawie dwustu złotych prosto w tyłek Kotika. Gra ma przedawnioną o 10 lat grafikę, niesatysfakcjonującą rozgrywkę i absolutny brak zarówno fabuły jak i sztucznej inteligencji czy jakiegokolwiek elementu dobrze wykonanego. Tytuł jest tak okropnie nieangażujący, że ciekawsze by było patrzeć przez cały czas gry, czyli przez te niecałe dwie i pół godziny, na bęben pralki i obracające się w nim ubrania niż pieprzyć się z tym gównem. I owszem, jest tutaj tryb kooperacji, ale znalezienie jakiegokolwiek gracza który wraz z innym będzie grał w tą torturę, graniczy z cudem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w roku 2013, ktoś wydaje takie chujstwo i nie ponosi żadnych konsekwencji na rynku. Wolałbym mieć odbyt w miejscu pępka niż powtórnie sięgnąć po ten produkt. Trzymajcie się z dala od tego skoku na kasę. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe)